The Book
by I-Kiss-The-Air
Summary: When Harry agrees to read a magical novel of Hermione's, does he really understand what he's getting into? HD Slash, and femslash near the end, I believe.
1. Hermione's Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only wish.

WARNING: SLASH and mention of femslash- don't like, don't read. Flames will be laughed at and ignored.

AN: This is D/H, just reminding you. And this takes place in the gang's seventh year.

Summary: Hermione lends Harry a strange, interactive magical novel. When Harry agrees to read it, does he really understand what he's getting himself into? I don't think so.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Book**_

Chapter 1: Hermione's Insanity

* * *

I looked at her for a moment. Then I looked back at the book. Then back at Hermione. Book. Mione. Book. Mione. Book…

"Harry!!! Could you stop?! You're making _me_ dizzy!"

So I just looked at Hermione for a while. Better resist my urge to look back at the book. I have a feeling that if I do I will face the wand point of one of the best witches alive.

This is definitely one of the strangest experiences I have ever shared with Mione. Including the time I told her I was gay, and she answered, "Good. I'm bi. Now I'm not alone," and we got into a big discussion about hot guys and sexual experiences. I couldn't contribute much to that conversation, seeing as only Mione, Ron, and Remus know my preferences. Oh well.

Anyway back to the present. Hermione just finished another novel, or so I thought until 5 seconds ago. Mione has mellowed out on the studying now that it's our final year, but she can usually be seen with her nose in a novel or _actual_ bit of light reading.

As she finished the book, she grabbed me by the arm, and told Ron who was finishing a Charms essay that was due tomorrow that she and I were going for a walk. Ron mumbled and nodded and Mione dragged me away from the warm, comfy Gryffindor common room.

She then continued to drag me through the chilly hall ways and to the Room of Requirement. She walked past the tapestry three times silently. At that moment I started to realize she hadn't said a word since we left the common room. (Well, really, it was at that moment I started to realize anything. I mean, hell, you would go through this type of withdrawal, too, if you had an insane best friend like Hermione.)

"Um, Mione? Are you okay? Do I need to…?" My voice faded at Hermione's glare. This is the chick that did over a third of the work to help me defeat Voldemort. No idiot would mess with her.

She turned away, flicking her hair smartly over her shoulder, and walked through the door that had just appeared. I follow her and was not surprised to see our favorite room.

This was what Mione and I call the 'Secret Room'. It was a very comfortable area, with couches and pillows everywhere. It also happened to be sound proof, and would alert us if anyone else was heading down this hall. The only people it allowed inside, besides me and Mione were Ron, and anyone else we invited.

We had used this room first to defeat Voldie and now for our own _normal_ purposes. Mione and I come here all the time to talk about guys and girls alike, as well as normal gossip, like the on going rumor that Malfoy was gay.

'Yeah, right,' I think. 'You wish, Potter. Even if he was gay, he still hates you.'

And then she told me what the strange book could do.

And that is how we come to my looking at Mione like she was growing abnormal body parts, and at the book like it would turn into a new and 'improved' version of The Monster Book of Monsters.

"Harry," she growled. "Snap out of it."

Apparently Mione was not expecting my disbelief.

"Right," I mumbled. "So, you're saying this book will put the reader and the person they are in love with inside the story. And won't let them go until they finish acting out the entire book."

Hermione nodded the affirmative.

I looked at her. "Ok, that part is easily understood. But you actually want me to put myself through this?" I thought she might need to spend a bit more time outdoors.

"Yes, Harry," she snarled. "I do. I think it will bring you and the person you should be with closer."

I continued to stare at her.

Her face gained a smug look.

"It worked for me." She stated.

"Really?!" I shouted. "Who is it? Are you together? When do I get to meet them?"

Hermione smirked.

_Uh oh_, I thought. _That means trouble._

"Yes, we're together. Put you don't even get to know who she is unless you use the book."

_Of course_, I thought, grimacing.

"But Hermione!" I groaned.

She just shook her head at me.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Harry." She threatened.

I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She snorted.

"FINE!" I shouted. "This had better work."

She grinned as I grabbed the book, opening it.

"I'm sure it will..." she began. "Cinderella."

Then I was sent into the book.

**

* * *

**

AN: So, obviously, Harry is gone to be Cinderella. Curious? Review, please. Cheers.


	2. Homicidal Cinderella

**AN:** As the reviews keep coming, I can't help but feel awesome. And then I feel guilty and then I have to write another chapter. Anyway love to you all, and I am expecting more food for my muse who is a lazy sod and must be made to feel important.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Book**_

Chapter 2: Homicidal Cinderella

* * *

I am way pissed off.

I am, at the moment, plotting to kill Hermione Granger the next time I lay eyes on her.

"Cinderella!" called one of my step sisters. "Bring up my bath water!"

I close my eyes, trying not to imagine any of my newly begotten relations without clothes.

"Cinderella!" called my other ugly step sister. "Bring me hot chocolate!"

My eyes open in amazement. Why in the _world_ would _anyone_ want _hot chocolate_ in the _middle of the day_ on a _sun-drenched_ day in the middle of _summer_?

"Cinderella!" cried my horrid step mother. "Come here!"

I sigh in resolve. Hermione should be glad that I was used to working for three wretched human beings I wish I was not related, and that these were no where near as idiotic in their ways. Oh, wait. Yes, they were.

"Cinderella! Now!" the three women of residence shrieked.

Hermione was _so_ very dead.

**XXX**

As I tried to carry the hot chocolate and huge bucket of hot water up the stairs, I wondered when the ball would take place.

I had once over head part of the story of Cinderella as Aunt Petunia read it to Dudley, but Vernon had barged in before it was finished demanding to know what she thought she was doing reading such a pansy story to his son.

She had only gotten to the part were a servant to the prince had come with an invitation demanding all single women of age were to go to the ball.

So how would that help me?

After delivering the hot chocolate to the shorter sister, and pouring the bath water for my meaner sister, I headed for the room of Lady Tremaine.

Did I mention that Hermione Granger is _sooo_ dead?

**XXX**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I know this is _way _short. Sorry, big dinner to go to. Review, please. Next chapter will be _way _longer. I am working on Pride and Prejudice next chappie as well as the second chapter of Kiss of Life. Love, KissTheAir!


End file.
